pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tara Sands
Tara Sands is an English voice actress and one of the original voice actresses for Pokémon. She has been known to voice both male and female humans in the Pokémon series, especially young boys. Aside from this she was also credited for playing the main character Tiara from Shamanic Princess. She also has some voice roles in video games. Roles Characters *Ritchie *Cissy *Bugsy *Jasmine (Fight For The Light! - Nerves of Steelix!) *Melanie *Pokémon Land tour guide *Katrina (Lights, Camera, Quack-tion) *Melissa *Jeanette Fisher *Assunta *Marissa *Ruby *Ralph (Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?) *Rochelle *Wilhomena *School Kid (Chikorita's Big Upset) *Mariah (Foul Weather Friends) *Malachi *Ephraim *Koume *Keegan *Simon (young) *Dayton *Andrea *Lokoko *Calista (Xatu the Future) *Egan *Krystal *Tammy *Alice Telesu *Satchel *Ranger Mason *Rita (The Lotad Lowdown) *Anita *Marius *Princess Sara *Eliza *Max (Maxxed Out!) *Erika's Assistant 2 (blond) *Jeanette's cheerleaders *Boy, Mother (The Pokémon Water War) *Student (For Ho-Oh The Bells Toll!) *Maren *Sammy Oak *Bianca (Heroes: Latios and Latias) *Tory Lund *Cynthia (Generations) Pokémon *Ash's Bulbasaur *Ash's Phanpy (Season 5, Season 8-9 clips) *Ash's Larvitar *May's Wurmple *May's Bulbasaur *Suzie's Vulpix (MS001) *Whitney's Clefairy *Jessie's Wurmple *Molly's Phanpy *Butler's Kirlia *Bulbasaur *Clefairy *Clefable *Oddish *Furret *Teddiursa *Phanpy *Smoochum *Larvitar *Wurmple Non-Pokémon series *Llewelyn, Yumei, Shiho, Nanami, Claire, Celia, Lemia, Millia and Ai (Valkyrie Profile) *Tiara (Shamanic Princess) *Genis Sage, Seles Wilder, Noble B and Verius (Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World) *Ria Petoriyacowa (Agent Aika) *Chase (Fighting Foodons) *Aun Freya (Photon: The Idiot Adventures) *Solude (Maze) *Tadami (Legend of Himiko) *Megumi (Nana Seven of Seven) *Mokuba Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh! (Up until Season 5), Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie, Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters Coliseum) *Circe (Generator Rex) *Anzai (Ghost Talker's Daydream (Credited as Rita Stevens)) *Fololo and Falala, Princess Rona's Lady in Waiting (Kirby: Right Back At Ya!) *Kaya, Nojiko (One Piece (4Kids dub)) *Dream (F-Zero: GP Legend) *Pipotchi (Ape Escape 2, US version) * Kari Kamiya (Digimon Adventure tri.) * Kippie (Glitter Force Doki Doki) Trivia *It is noted on her official website, her animation reel plays several voices of characters she has portrayed, including Marissa. *She, along with fellow former Pokémon VA Megan Hollingshead, worked on "Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World" as Genis Sage and Sheena Fujibayashi respectively, though neither of them were credited for it. **She also voiced Seles Wilder, a Female Noble, and Verius, the Summon Spirit of Heart. *Tara was involved in 7 anime OVA's not meant for children, despite the fact that she not only voices children's anime but also narrates children's audio books. *For a time she was the co-hostess of Cartoon Network's Fridays block. *After her departure from the series stock footage was used to voice Bulbasaur in season eight and Phanpy in season nine; these roles were later taken over by Michele Knotz and Jamie Peacock, respectively. Gallery Ritchie Cissy.png Cissy Bugsy 2.png Bugsy Jasmine anime.jpg Jasmine (Seasons 4-5) Melanie.png Melanie Tour guide.jpg Pokémon Land tour guide Katrina.png Katrina from Kanto Melissa.jpg Melissa Jeanette Fisher.png Jeanette Fisher Assunta.jpg Assunta Marissa.jpg Marissa Ruby anime.png Ruby Ralph OI.jpg Ralph from the Orange Islands Rochelle.jpg Rochelle Wilhomena.png Wilhomena School Kid (Johto).jpg School Kid from Johto Mariah(Johto).png Mariah from Johto Malachi.jpg Malachi Ephraim.png Ephraim Koume in her Kimono.jpg Koume Young Simon.png Simon (Young) Dayton.png Dayton Andrea.png Andrea Lokoko.jpg Lokoko Egan.jpg Egan Krystal.jpg Krystal Alice Telesu.png Alice Telesu Satchel.png Satchel Ranger Mason.png Ranger Mason Rita.png Rita from Hoenn Anita.png Anita Princess Sara.png Princess Sara Eliza.png Eliza Max AG049.png Max from "Maxxed Out!" 043Oddish.png Oddish Maren.png Maren Sammy Oak.png Sam BiancaArt.png Bianca from Pokémon Heroes Tory Lund.png Tory Lund Cynthia Generations.png Cynthia (Generations) IL026 2.jpg Erika's assistant 2 (left) Ash Bulbasaur.png Ash's Bulbasaur (Seasons 1-7, archived clips season 8) Ash Phanpy.png Ash's Phanpy Ash Larvitar.png Ash's Larvitar May Wurmple.png May's Wurmple Jessie Wurmple.png Jessie's Wurmple May Bulbasaur.png May's Bulbasaur Butler_Kirlia.png Butler's Kirlia }} Category:4Kids Voice Actors